New semester
by PinkYaoi135
Summary: Matthew is a frequently ignored b-average student with an infiriorty problem. after winter break, he gets his hum drum life kicked in the face. request for doujinshininjah.


I walked up to the school my brother and I had been attending for about two and a half years. It was just after Christmas break and today was the start of a new semester. I wasn't nervous but I was pretty tired, Alfred kept me up all night drinking Monsters and coffee till two AM. In homeroom, which stays the same all year, we got our new schedules. I followed room numbers to the classes about half of them were the same as last semester, because they were the second parts of classes, I only had a few new classes. Wow. I just used the word Classes three times in one sentence. God Matthew, get a thesaurus, will you?

In every class we went over rules and expectations. I just sat quietly mentally taking notes so as not to break a rule in the future. The last class of the day was a new one; a world history one. I like world history I guess. I sat in the second row as was my policy, the front row was where the A students always sat and the second row was where the B students sat. I looked around the room everyone was anxious to be home. The bell rang long and loud. Just as a few last students skittered in. I looked around again and realized there was no teacher. The door swung open, I figured it was another student but when the strange boy made his way to the board and wrote on it the whole class unanimously realized **He** was the teacher.

The guy turned to the class "Good afternoon kids, I'm your teacher, Mr. Beilschmidt. But since most of you can't pronounce that you can just call me Mr. B or Gilbert, my first name." he said in a voice gruff probably from years of smoking and with an accent I couldn't place. I didn't think guys like him really existed! He crossed the classroom and sat on his desk. "so you nerds are in world history, where you learn like the history of the world. Yeah so the class is pretty self-explanatory. Any questions?"

Several hands went up. He pointed and a pre-pubescent boy's voice rang out "Why is your hair all white? Are you really old or something?" I had been wondering the same thing but he was definitely not old.

"Actually kid I'm albino, like one of those white rats with red eyes. Born with it. Next question!" more hands went up he called on a girl to my left.

"Do you have red eyes?" she inquired.

"Yup, wanna see?" she nodded vigorously, he hopped off his desk at went over to her.

"Oh!" She exclaimed after a moment, "They really are red!" then the whole class was clamouring with shouts of "I wanna see!" he laughed and went to his computer and pressed a bunch of keys he picked up a little black remote and pointed it to a contraption hanging from the ceiling the board lit up with a picture of him and you could clearly tell his eyes were a deep crimson.

"Anything else?"

"How old are you?"

"Old enough to be a teacher."

"Why do you teach world history?"

"I guess cause I like talking about war."

"How many kids do you have?"

"None, I don't like kids, Babies and teenagers are alright but in between that, No."

"Does your wife want kids?"

He started laughing and almost fell off his desk, "Uh, I'm not married guys! That life just ain't my cup of tea." He mimicked drinking tea.

I was thoroughly riveted to him, his face, the way he moved, his voice and how he seemed like he should be in the class rather than teaching it. The bell rang and the whole class jumped up simultaneously and trotted out the door. After bidding the kids farewell he went to turn the projector off but dropped the remote, he bent down to pick it up. I was picking my bag up off the floor, but distracted by his butt I picked it up wrong and my books and papers fell to the ground. "Merde!" I swore in French, you get away with it like that. I crouched down to shovel the stuff back in. when I looked up he was standing over me holding out a pencil that had rolled away. "Thanks." I muttered with a red face and without making eye contact and I shuffled out quickly. Alfred caught me on my way out the door and threw his arm over my shoulder practically dragging my frail body to the student parking lot.

My brother, with sandy hair mussed and bright blue eyes all aglow, informed me about his day as he drove us back to the house we shared with our dad. We never really knew our mother. But our dad filled both roles as he worked at the local gay bar. Naw he wasn't gay but the job paid well. Once we got home I went to play video games, Alfred went to shower before his Baseball game. Twenty minutes later Al walked out with a towel tied around his waist, he walked past me to the laundry room. Why was Al so muscley and I was so wimpy? I went back to my game and killed an innocent Orc out of frustration. Then found out I was supposed to complete his quest to level. Dad and Al tore me from my computer to witness Al and his muscles in all of their glory as he won… again.

It was almost ten when we got home, and dad shooed us to bed. I went to my room decorated with game posters and smelling like pretzels and curled up on my bed with only my boxers on. I closed my eyes and who should be waiting there but Mr. Beilschmidt? God, He was gorgeous! He didn't act like a grown up and he was 100% free. He seemed nice too and the way his short-sleeved band shirt flashed his sexily strong arms, there was reason to believe he had a hot body. My over-active teen angst hormonal mind began to take poetic license in imagining that body. I was getting hotter just thinking about him. I went a step further to imagine his gorgeous eyes looking at me and touching my skin and kissing my neck. For only a second I hesitated, was it bad to think your teacher was the sexiest thing alive? I decided it wasn't. with my eyes still closed I rolled onto my back and slid my hand down my torso.

My fingers were cold as they slipped under the waistband of my shorts I took hold of my dick and with my favorite teacher pictured clearly in my head, began slowly but gained speed. I wanted to be loud, but with my dad down the hall and my brother in the room next door, I stayed quiet. I tipped my head back with my shoulders pressing into the mattress underneath me. I was panting and sweating. I came all over my hand, I brought it to my mouth and licked off some of the stuff I rolled over and shoved my hot face into my pillow. As I began to fall asleep I whispered only loud enough for my pillow to hear, "That was amazing, Mr. Beilschmidt."

I woke up before my alarm and showered I threw some clothes in the washer and got dressed. While I was eating cereal, Alfred greeted me and joined me in eating. Dad offered to drive us, said he had the early shift. We declined as he was already dressed for work and it would look really funny seeing the baseball star and his brother being dropped off by their homoerotic father. We arrived early and separated, Al going toward his friends, the other members of his team. I stayed in the library. Until the bell rang. Today we actually began on work. In the back of my mind I begged the clock to go faster so I could see my favorite teacher.

When I was finally permitted to go to his class, I plopped myself a few seats closer to his desk. He came in after the bell. He opened his drawer and pulled out a small plastic red dart. He scanned the room and beckoned a dark haired boy to come to where he stood in the center of the room. When the boy came to him he gestured to a map at the back, "See that map?" the student nodded. "Hit it with this." He placed the dart in the student's hands and stepped back, "And try not to hit an ocean." The boy gave it a great fling and the dart stuck to the wall. The other students clapped. Mr. Beilschmidt walked to it and I noticed three other darts of different colors stuck in the map as well. "Germany!" he announced to the class. "For two weeks we'll study nothing but Germany! Sound cool?" Everyone nodded in agreement. I could think of nothing better to do for two weeks.

And every day onward I admired him and every beautiful, sexy thing he did and said. I masturbated to the thought of him often and had wet dreams when I didn't. Of course neither my brother nor my father knew about my slight obsession with a man older than I was. Mr. Beilschmidt never really noticed me, I answered questions but that was our only interaction but you couldn't believe what a teenaged mind can do with four seconds of dialogue.

After weeks of this admiration from a distance, progress reports came out. In most of my classes I had a B but in his class I had a D! How was that possible! I hung on to every word he said! I was getting hundreds on tests! I loved his class more than anything! I decided to talk to him after school.

After the bell rang I got up and stomped to his desk. When he looked up he flashed a gorgeously brilliant smile and I faltered. "Uh hi, Mr. Beilschmidt… c-can we talk?" I asked staring at my hands and begging them to stop shaking.

"Sure, do you want to wait for the other students to leave?" I was able to look up for a moment and nod weakly. I only needed to wait for a moment, "Okay shoot." He said before directed his attention to me he sat on his desk and held his hands clasped in his lap.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, Uh, I wanted to talk about my grade." He looked interested.

"Yes, what about it?"

"I-It's a D… I was wondering can I bring it up at all?" I still couldn't really look into his gorgeous eyes so I instead fancied myself with his shirt.

"Well, I don't know, I don't come up with extra credit stuff, if you look me in the face I might be able to do something for you." I looked up at his face and forced myself to stare into the eyes of my fantasies. "You know, Matthew, was it?" I gave a slight nod. " I don't know what I can do for you I might be able to raise it from a D to a C, but I might not be able to do anything." He told me morosely I felt the back of my eyes prickle and my nose sting.

"B-but, I, Mr. Beilschmidt, I love your class, I thought I was doing really well." I felt my voice hitch.

"Your grade says otherwise." He said coldly

I could tell I was really going to start crying. "But! I'm here every day! there was that one time I was absent and I asked for the assignment the next day!"

"Sorry" he said without any remorse on his face.

I felt a tear stream down my face. "I fucking love you!" Oh god! I 'm gonna die! That was not what I wanted to say, "I mean I love your Class!"

I began bawling, and I sort of collapsed to the floor. He knelt down next to me. I felt his hand touch my shoulder my whole body became hotter at his gentle touch, "Hey, Matthew, calm down." I hiccupped and looked up at him. He smiled at me. I had no clue what I was doing when I forced our lips together. After I realized that I had just sexually assaulted my teacher, and I could totally go to jail, I began crying again with a new vigor. But he pulled me to his chest to comfort me, I was able to hear a soft shh against my hair. I felt us rock back and forth. I wanted him to hold me tighter, I wanted all my fantasies to come true.

Of course that was stupid, or that's what I thought, until he pulled me to him for another kiss.

I kissed back with a tearstained face and shaky hands, I almost felt like I was dreaming. His hand ran up under my hoodie and I shivered. My dreams were coming true, on the floor of his class. My pants were tenting, my face was flushing. I wanted him with every fiber of my adolescent body. I must be insane because it really seemed as though he wanted me too.

His lips went from my lips to my cheeks to kiss away the tears, I brought my legs around his hips and locked my ankles together. He wasn't going anywhere. His face knocked my fogging glasses off my face. I buried my face into the warm niche of his neck. He was tugging at my hoodie, I leaned back so he could take it off, my shirt followed close behind. It was cold! His lips went to my shoulder and neck and kissed it. I wanted to see the chest I'd been dreaming about. I yanked on his shirt ravenously, almost tearing it. He let me struggle to pull it off. I even heard him giggle. When I was finally able to see my prize, I t was completely worth it!

He hugged me to him -cutting off my admiring- naked chest to naked chest. It was now that I noticed the rock hard thing I was sitting on. I don't know what inspired me to but I rubbed up against it, I heard him moan softly. Then he pulled back and looked me in the eyes, I didn't know where my glasses were and I just hoped they weren't broken. His hands went to my pants I watched his fingers undo the button and zipper. I hurried to undo his. We both were sliding our pants down our legs.

God he was gorgeous! I could've stared at him all day, even with the blurry vision that losing my glasses caused. I reached for him and kissed him messily. He gently pushed me to the ground my skin prickled and my back arched slightly, to avoid touching the freezing tile. We separated our long kiss, panting. He brought his fingers to my lips, I pulled them into my mouth hungrily and sucked like there was no tomorrow. His fingers left my mouth. They pressed to my asshole, "Ah!" I gasped. I wasn't tight, why, well I'm not gonna tell you! He kissed my collarbone as maneuvered me into a suitable position. He gently came into me. I almost came right there. He was so perfect, he was amazingly engineered. And he was gentle! My mind was swirling I could've sworn I was dreaming!

We lay there moaning and sighing until he shuddered cuming inside of me. I let myself cum too. He kissed my nose. After he pulled out of me; I sat up and reached for my shirt, I was freezing my balls off! I finally realized what just happened. And I started crying again. He, now donning a shirt sat next to me and pulled me to his chest.

"what, now?" he asked, I knew that I was either dreaming or I was gonna get him fired, and the thought of not being able to see him at the end of every day was too much. "shh, lets get you dressed." He said handing me my glasses. I pushed them onto my face, still crying.

"I, you, You're gonna get fired!" I bawled into his chest. "I'm sorry! I came onto you and I shouldn't have!" he was still quietly dressing me. "And you're just my teacher and I shouldn't have a crush the size of Jupiter on you but I do and I'm sorry!" I continued to wail

"Matthew, Shush!" he finally snapped at me. I obeyed. "I wanted you to!"

"Huh?" I cocked my head.

He sighed, "I changed your grade. It's actually an A. I wanted you to talk to me. I just, I've wanted you from day one." He confessed staring at the ground.

"You did what? You changed my Grade, so I'd talk to you?" I started laughing, "Oh Mr. Beilschmidt you didn't have to do that! I fucking love you! I've loved you from the second you walked in on the first day!"

He laughed too, before grabbing me and kissing my head "Just don't mention what happened today to anyone… okay?"

I nodded and looked up at him. I kissed him again. I didn't care if I was a whore, I didn't even care if anyone found out. I made him cum first! And to me that was an extreme accomplishment!

**Ha ha! I finished It! In less than two weeks I own! Anyway, a request for dounjinshininjah the first request I didn't have to offer! Yeeeeaaauhh! **

**This was a request, like what you see? Check my profile! I'm always writing!**


End file.
